The present invention generally relates to a combination panty with absorbent pad and cold therapy pack for the application of cold therapy to the crotch area of the wearer. For example the cold therapy panty of the present invention may be used to reduce pain and swelling associated with the surgical enlargement of the vulval, and other surgical procedures related to the vaginal or anal area.
Prior art panties have combined a panty with a sanitary napkin or pad. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,748,772 to Titone, a combination lady's panty and sanitary napkin is disclosed which is disposable and prevents the passage of menstrual discharge. However, Titone's panty does not attempt to provide any medical therapy to the crotch area, such as the application of cold therapy.
The application of cold can offer an analgesic effect in the relief of pain and discomfort associated with surgical enlargement of the vulval, and other surgical procedures. Cold therapy also enhances the healing process in these areas and also reduces swelling and edema. The added benefit of cold thickening blood also helps to clot excessive bleeding. Prior art panties have not addressed this need for a panty which allows the application of cold therapy to the vaginal or anal areas.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a panty having an absorbent pad and a cold therapy pack to provide cold therapy to the vaginal or anal areas.